


lost in you

by art tag (olio)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/art%20tag
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	lost in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digitalis_Obscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalis_Obscura/gifts).




End file.
